


Where Do Broken Hearts Go

by Softasamarshmallow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Breaking Up & Making Up, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Louis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Harry, Romance, Sad Louis, Trigger warnings for those, of sorts, wedding crashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softasamarshmallow/pseuds/Softasamarshmallow
Summary: "“If any of you has reasons why these two should not be married, speak now-…” Louis opened his eyes, slowly, carefully.Harry was not his, and this could be-would be- friendship suicide, but-“You have to tell him.” Liam’s words rang in his head, the conviction behind the words strong and determined.“Before it’s too late.” He’d said, as if it wasn’t already, as if there was still hope for them, even though Louis’d never been anything more than a friend to Harry- or so he’d thought, but what if.What if?"





	Where Do Broken Hearts Go

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Attempted Rape/Non-Con scene in this, so don't read if it will affect youuuuuuu.
> 
> Stay safe, peeps.

Louis frowned in concentration as he adjusted the lapels of his suit, tugging at the hem to smooth it down, eyes darting critically across his appearance.

He startled as his eyes ran back up to meet his very own in the mirror, almost flinching at the piercing hurt glaring from within the swirl of his ocean blues; the underlying _love_ and _hope_ he could see barely hidden beneath- he sighed, running a weary hand down his face as he slumped forward, shoulders curling in defeat.

What was he _thinking?_

Fixing his appearance to look his best, as if that would make a difference- it wouldn’t, not anymore, not after this day.

It didn’t matter.

 _He_ didn’t matter.

“Lou? You okay, babe?” Louis planted a strained smile on his lips as he swiveled to face Liam, the puppy eyed brunette watching him woefully.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just-”He shrugged, waving feebly at the mirror in explanation of his inner turmoil. Liam smiled sympathetically, rubbing a thumb comfortingly over his shoulder as he waited patiently for the smaller male to gather his thoughts.

“I don’t know what I’m doing, Li.” Louis whispered, voice fragile and broken as he stared helplessly at Liam, eyes pleading, begging him to _help_ him.

“You love him.” Liam stated simply, head tilting subtly down the hallway. Louis followed the movement, turning to face where the younger male just appeared, dressed impeccably in a gorgeous fitted tux, his breath catching with awe as he took in the _beauty_ that was Harry Styles.

“…Yes.” He admitted with a wistful smile, eyes softening with adoration as he watched the curly haired male trip over the little curled edge of the carpet.

“Then you know what you have to do, Lou.” Liam replied, squeezing Louis’ shoulder gently as he watched the entranced male and the object of his affectionate gaze.

“You have to tell him. Before it’s too late.”  

~

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…” Louis took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly as he allowed the words to wash over him, a sense of finality weighing heavily on his shoulders.

_“Lou!” Harry called, striding over excitedly over to him when he caught sight of his best friend, dragging him into a tight hug, Louis letting out a quiet huff as he breathed him in._

_“Heya, H. You alright?” Harry nodded enthusiastically, curls bouncing energetically against Louis’ cheek._

_“I’m good, nervous, but that’s expected, I suppose- Are you alright, Lou? You look rather unwell.” Harry rambled, emerald eyes wide with concern as he cupped Louis’ face in his large palms, studying him worriedly._

_“I’m fine, Haz.” Louis forced a laugh, batting his hands away jokingly as his heart clenched painfully at the sweet gesture- If only… But Harry would never mean it in the way he wanted it._

_He’d long since come to terms with that._

_“I’m just… nervous too, I guess. I want this to go well for you, yeah? You deserve to be happy, H.”_

_“Mm…” Harry hummed thoughtfully, striking orbs gazing at him earnestly for a moment._

_“I am, Lou. Happy.” He murmured softly, voice tinged with a note of **something-** Louis frowned, eyes dancing between Harry’s as he tried to decipher the confusing mix of emotions. _

_Harry shook his head lightly, breaking them out of their reverie as he placed a soft kiss on his cheek with a soft ‘Thank you’, the elder blushing at the intimate action even as he willed his traitorous heart to cease its frantic pounding._

_Harry was not his._

“If any of you has reasons why these two should not be married, speak now-…” Louis opened his eyes, slowly, carefully.

Harry was not _his_ , and this could be-would be- friendship suicide, but-

“ _You have to tell him.”_ Liam’s words rang in his head, the conviction behind the words strong and determined.

“ _Before it’s too late.”_ He’d said, as if it _wasn’t_ already, as if there was still _hope_ for them, even though Louis’d never been anything more than a friend to Harry- or so he’d thought, but what if.

_What if?_

 “-Or forever hold your peace.” Louis exhaled a shuddering breath, eyes steeled with determination, jaw set firmly as he stepped forward, ignoring the collective gasps from around the room (bar the boys and weirdly enough, Anne, Robin and Gemma, he distractedly noted) to tap at Harry’s shoulder softly.

Harry turned slowly, letting out a small breath as he faced Louis, forest green eyes dark and unreadable.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Haz. I know I said that you deserved to be happy, and you _do_ , really, and I hate that I had to be so selfish as to do this to you, but- It’s my last chance, Haz, so I hope you can forgive me for this. Don’t hate me, please? I couldn’t bear that, if you did, not when- because- I love you.” Louis breathed out, the words falling rapidly, loosening the tightly bound knot in his chest as he finally said those three words- the ones he’d held in for years, always wishing he’d the courage to.

“ _I love you, Harry Styles._ I’ve been _in love_ with you for most of our lives, probably since we were little kids running around in diapers.” Louis laughed wetly, his vision clouding over with tears as he poured out his deepest secret to the boy before him- the only one he’d and will ever love.

“I’ve loved you back then, since then, and I know I’ll love you forever more. You’re my best friend, my partner in crime, but you’re also so much more to me, Haz. You’re my everything- You’re it for me, H. I know I probably sound crazy right now, but _God. I love you so much._ I love you, Haz, is the thing, and I can’t watch you marry someone else. Not before I let you know... before it’s too late. And I know it might be- probably _is_ already, but please, H, if there’s any chance you could possibly feel the same, please don’t do this. Don’t get married, not today, not to her, and come away with me. Be _mine.”_ He pleaded, murmuring the last word quietly, reaching up to caress his cheek softly as the taller male remained silent, those green eyes still focused intently on him.

“Lou, I-” Harry rasped, breaking off with a hard gulp, eyes fluttering shut as he turned his head ever so slightly to press a kiss to his palm. He lingered for a moment, lips moving silently against tanned skin- Louis shivered imperceptibly at the words breathed across his skin, breath hitching tearfully as those gorgeous eyes slid open to meet his, Harry shaking his head minutely.

_I love you._

Louis sobbed, hand falling from its place on Harry’s cheek as he stepped back with a pained smile, turning on his heel and walking away from the altar, shaking with the force of his uncontrollable tears as he slipped out the door.

Harry had made his choice.

And it wasn’t him.

~

-One year later-

Louis sighed, running a damp cloth over the sticky counter. He winced at the slight twinge in his back as he leaned forward to reach a spillage a little ways out, shuffling backwards gently so as not to further aggravate his sore muscles, before propping himself upright and stretching his body out.

“Louis! Hurry up, will you? There’s lots of customers to serve- I’m not paying you to take a break!” Louis startled at the sudden yell from behind him, huffing out a weary sigh as he made his way back over to the main bar to help out.

“Yes, yes.” He muttered under his breath, plastering a strained smile on his lips as he looked up to greet the next lot of (more than likely inebriated and rowdy) customers.

“What can I-” He trailed off, jaw slack with shock as he took in the figure approaching the bar, head turned to face his friend, laughing loudly at something said.

He could never mistake _that_ mop of curly hair- not when he’d always been so in love with it, with _him,_ and the mornings he’d spend lying awake just leisurely sieving through those curls; or those lips, rosy pink petals, soft, and _perfect,_ the way he’d always imagined they would meld against his own thinner ones _;_ or those adorable dimples, the ones he’d always loved to poke at, carved into the side of his cheeks when he grinned…

“Oh.” _Those_ eyes, those gorgeous emerald orbs, staring right back at him, as their owner glanced his way when he’d so abruptly cut off, face paling rapidly as he recognized him.

“Oh my God. _Louis.”_ He- _Harry-_ breathed reverently, eyes wide as they held his own sapphire orbs, Louis unable to look away even as his breath hitched in his throat and his eyes started to burn with unshed tears, held captive in the weight of that heavy gaze.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” The other male, a tall brunette with sharp cheekbones and deep eyes- probably a model, Louis thought bitterly; that’d used to be Harry’s type after all- asked, leaning forward to prop his chin on Harry’s shoulder, tilting to press a kiss to his cheek.

And oh.

_Oh._

Louis wrenched his eyes away, cheeks burning with shame as he cursed himself for his foolishness once more, his traitorous heart not easing on its relentless pounding even as it ached at the fond endearment of the other male- a reminder that Harry was not _his._

_Never was, never would be._

Louis blinked back those treacherous tears, muttering a halfhearted excuse before scurrying away to the stockroom, desperately pretending he couldn’t hear his name called behind him in _that_ voice, or the stare he could feel still trained on his back, plopping himself onto an upended crate and burying his face into his hands.

Harry may never have been his, but he would always be Harry’s.

~

“Louis, wait!” Harry choked out, tears brimming his eyes as he pressed up urgently against the counter when the lithe male hurried away from the bar. He rushed to the side of the bar, rounding the corner to the little swing door, making to go after Louis.

_No._

“Sir, may I help you?” A blonde bartender slid before him, brow quirked questioningly at him.

“Yes, that- Louis, can you get him back? Please? I need to talk to him.” Harry pleaded, throwing desperate glances to the door where Louis’d disappeared behind.

“What do you want with him? I don’t think he wants to speak with you, considering how fast he left- why should I get him?” She frowned, pursing her red lips in thought, blue eyes narrowing at him suspiciously.

“He’s- I want- I don’t- He’s _my Louis.”_

“Excuse me?” She deadpanned, voice tinged with annoyance as he blustered distractedly, eyes flicking between her and the door in hopes that the small male would reappear.

_Please, Lou._

“I’m not- Look, one year ago, I let him leave me, and that was the biggest regret of my life; I’ve been looking for him for the past year, and I’ve _finally found him_ , so would you- _Please?”_

“…You’re Harry.” Harry flinched at the sound of his name, eyes lighting up with hope as he saw the understanding dawn in her eyes, bopping his head eagerly in response.

“Yes! Yes, I am. And he’s Louis, and I need him, so please, just-”

“ _Oh my God._ You’re _Harry.”_ She gasped in disbelief, voice light and airy as if in awe, before turning abruptly and darting into the backroom. She stumbled out a moment later, eyes flashing wildly, biting her lip worriedly as she hurried back to him.

“He’s not there anymore- One of the others said he left a few minutes ago ‘cause he wasn’t feeling well; you might catch him if you go now.” She rushed out, gesturing in the direction Louis’d left with a frantic hand, calling a loud _good luck_ after him with an ecstatic grin as he dashed out of the pub.

He couldn’t- _wouldn’t_ let Louis go.

Not again.

~

Louis whimpered silently as his back hit the wall of the filthy alleyway, a tall figure looming menacingly over him.

“Doesn’t a pretty boy like you know that you shouldn’t be out walking alone in this time of night?” He leered, roughing yanking Louis’ chin up to face him, the smaller male squeezing his eyes shut tight as he struggled wildly against those unfamiliar hands roaming over his body when he realized what’s about to happen.

_Nononononono._

He was _Harry’s._

He felt his fist weakly make contact and he almost grinned in satisfaction nonetheless, but he’s awarded with a brutal slap that split his lip and sent his head reeling and he’s slammed harshly into the wall, and those hands are back on his body; he feels revolted, repulsed and _God, please don’t let this be happening_ ; he can’t let this man take him- not when he belongs to Harry; not when he _wants to solely_ belong to Harry. 

Louis let out a terrified whimper, hot tears streaming down his cheeks in raging rivers as his pants were violently ripped down, and he’s struggling and _struggling_ to no avail, kicking and biting and scratching at whatever he can because _this can’t be happening_. 

“You little shit!” The stranger snarled viciously, shoving him hard once more, his head thumping against the bricks and bursting into excruciating flames as his consciousness rapidly fades.

And amidst it all, Louis swore he could hear that sweet voice crying his name.

“ _Louis!”_

And he smiled, even as he’s snatched away by the darkness.

_Harry._

~

Louis blinked his eyes open slowly, staring up at the unfamiliar pale off white colour of the ceiling blankly before sluggishly turning to his side, startling when he sees Harry flopped over on the bed next to him, hand tightly clutching his own.

“Haz…” He rasped hoarsely, raking slim fingers through that mop of curly hair, smiling softly as Harry snuffled and pressed into his palm, lids lightly fluttering before opening to reveal that gorgeous forest green. Harry smiled sleepily at him for a moment, eyes widening in shock as they registered the sight before him, jerking upright to hover anxiously above the smaller male.

“ _Oh my God-_ Louis. You’re awake. How are you feeling?”

“Where am I?” Louis asked, casting a furtive glance around the small room. He frowned as he took in the annoying beeping machinery around him, the scratchy blanket and sterile stench in the room-

He was in the hospital.

“You’re in the hospital, Lou. What’s the last thing you remember?” Harry questioned, voice soft and soothing as he gently thumbed small circles into the back of his hand.

“Hmm? I was… working, at the bar, and you came in with- and then I left, and- There, there was a man, who was following me and he cornered me in the alleyway, and- Oh God.” Louis gasped, face blanching and frantic tears springing to his eyes at the onslaught of memories.

“Oh, Lou.”

He wrenched his hand away from Harry, flinching with wide fearful eyes when the taller male reached out to him, because he _couldn’t_ ; couldn’t let Harry _touch_ him anymore, not after-

Louis choked back a wretched sob, curling vulnerably into himself.

 _God,_ what would Harry think of him now?

“Don’t- You can’t-” He sobbed, pressing his lips together in a tight line and shaking his head morosely. Harry raised his hands as if surrendering, eyes heavy with a swirl of unreadable emotions as he apologized.

“I’m sorry, Lou. I shouldn’t have…”

“You can leave. I’ll understand if you- You don’t have to stay, I’ll be fine on my own.” He whispered, voice hoarse and broken, because all he really wants to do in to lose himself in those strong arms; to hear that gentle voice telling him that it would be okay- that everything _would be alright._

_But he doesn’t._

Instead he turned onto his other side, facing away from the curly haired male, not wanting to watch him leave- because he _would,_ and it would _kill_ Louis, every step that took him away from him.

“Wha- I’m not leaving you! Why would I leave, Lou?” Harry spluttered incredulously, voice baffled as if he couldn’t understand why Louis would request such a _ridiculous_ thing of him. Louis peeked back in trepidation, heart thumping with a rush of hope as he met those beautiful greens- bewildered, but strong, unwavering, not an ounce of hesitation evident in his features.

“Because- I’m not- You don’t…” Louis bit his lip timidly, shaking his head minutely as he swallowed on a sob, unable to finish voicing his thoughts- because voicing them would be confirming them, and he didn’t want to, not yet.

 Not when Harry was still being so gentle, so kind with him.

“Lou? Babe, look at me.” Harry coaxed softly, hands enclosing his cheeks in a tender caress, thumbs smoothing away his traitorous tears as if he were _precious,_ fragile.

“You didn’t… You weren’t- Nothing happened, Lou. He didn’t manage to get that far.”

“I- I wasn’t?” Louis drawled out slowly, staring dumbly as the taller male as his mind whirled, trying to comprehend the new information.

He wasn’t-

And suddenly it hit him, tears freely falling from his eyes as he threw himself into the warmth of Harry’s arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

“You’re okay, Lou. You’re okay.”

“I’m still- Harry, I’m still _yours.”_ He choked out, savouring the rich flavor of relief blooming through him as he repeated those words over and over again.

_I’m still yours._

“God, Lou. That’s not- I’d still love you. I’ll always love you.” Harry murmured quietly, furiously blinking back tears of his own as he clutched the elder close to him, arms wrapped protectively over him.

“You- You love me?” Harry pulled back, cradling Louis’ face in his palms, expression serious as he met his gaze.

“I do. Lou, I’ve always loved you, and I always will. I meant what I said that day. But it wasn’t the right time, not that I could continue after _that_ , knowing what I did and all- I just needed time to sort it all out, Lou. But you left so quickly, and I thought- but _you_ _left me_ , Lou. I was so scared, I didn’t know where you were- I’ve been searching for you for the past year, just so I could tell you, again. I love you, Louis Tomlinson. _I love you._ And I will tell you that for the rest of our lives, if you’ll let me. That is, if you still want me?”

"But what about... What about your boyfriend?" Louis asked hesitantly, looking down shyly while his fingers drew little circles in the scratchy covers.

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend." Harry replied, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh. I just thought- The one at the bar? He called you babe, and kissed you, so I thought..." Louis trailed off in embarrassment, a bloom of cherry pink flushed across his cheekbones.

"You mean Nick? He's just a friend, I'm not- I haven't been with anyone else since..." _You left_.

"I just couldn't. It was always only ever going to be you. That's not going to change. So please, Lou, say yes. Say that I still have a chance, that I haven't lost it all- say that you still want me."

Louis sniffled, smiling through his tears at Harry as he smoothed a thumb across his cheekbones, reaching up to hook his arms around his boy’s neck and burying his face into his neck.

“Of course I do, Haz. I never stopped wanting you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, but it's been in my head for a while now and I finally got around to finishing it!
> 
> Now I'm going to go back to writing my happy chappy Baby Lou and Daddy Harry fics *sobs*. This one was too demanding! Too emotionally straining!
> 
> It has not been beta'd or brit-picked though I may try and get around to doing that sometime or finding someone to do so for meeeeeeeeeeeeeee :D But I hope you enjoy regardless, all this Louis whump! 
> 
> Please kudos, comment, prompt, the lot! It would mean lots to me <3


End file.
